


dearly beloved.

by lovecommittee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Home, Religious Conflict, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecommittee/pseuds/lovecommittee
Summary: how could he look into those dear eyes of her and deny the feelings constricting his heart?





	dearly beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah this sucks and i rushed it at 3 am bc i wanted to. so im sorry for any typos and grammar errors bc im also too lazy to check it! im a very reliable author.

Never had he held a solid grasp on his emotions. They came and went as they pleased, dug deep into flesh and bone where they ate away at marrow. Years and years of practicing concealment, but they bubbled and boiled beneath the hollow cavity of his chest. It was easier when all he knew were footsteps out the door and unfamiliar faces. Always changing, always moving. Running towards nowhere in particular, yet anywhere from his previous placement. Never had it amounted to anything. It just seemed to be his fault he couldn't process emotional attachments like his peers. A part of him that never bloomed past the soil in which it lay embedded. A dead seed. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, even if he had the chance to lay blame on his parents, he would not know where to begin. If he were to scream into the galaxy until space swallowed him whole and his existence was just mere stardust, it would not matter. For all those stars hanging in the sky could not gift him missed opportunities and birthdays back and their light could not ease the anguish carved into his heart. They could not convince God to give him peace and never had he done him any favors for divinity was cruel and ached like flames betwixt his waning capillaries. The blood of God was but poison in a cup at the end of the alter and he wished to vomit up every piece of religion left in his body. Crying seraphs, tears like cyanide and stain glass windows lining the holy home of God himself. It burned and burned and burned. Those isles echoed the voice of a boy who had died many, many years ago.

And with pain wrapped so tightly around his ribcage, he continued on because it was all he could bare to do. So how could he let all his resolve turn to ash on his fingertips? Allow a girl to break down these barriers he built high as to avoid more abandonment, more heartache?

Those eyes. They held the story of a princess lost in time. A girl who had nothing else to lose besides the spine in her back and the hope she garnered. A soul who spared little vulnerability in the eyes of those who relied on her. Yet she offered up what burdens she could, allowed him to see the fear of failure lining her eyes and those specks of anxiety gripping her veins. A weary heart for another. This security, this connection. It rattled inside him. Did she feel it too? _Oh yes, oh yes! Of course I do!_ Did she cherish it close to her heart? _More than you'd ever realize!_ And so he did the same. Even though the idea of letting another touch him with those warm hands of hers scared him. Even though letting her in too close seemed like a distant concept. And maybe time was on their side unlike before. Maybe fate would allow their hearts to melt and mend what could be done.

Could he keep hope in such a thing? Oh, maybe this was a fools game and he'd be thrusted back into old situations. Forced to accept the inevitable loneliness plaguing him just as it had these past 18 years. What could he do? What could he count on? When the anxiety built up and he feared she'd leave him, what could he pray to? Erratic emotions racking through his head may they never let him rest his mind. 

 _Keith._ My, how his name sounded from her lips. How she looked at him with such gentleness. The pads of her fingers tracing each dip and curse of his face as she asked him with those eyes if he was alright. Voice like a lullaby which sung him into a lovesick trance. Ah, yes. He was in love. Never could he deny the truth. Not when she stared at him the way she did. If God was listening, he would thank him for her existence. Even with these worries wrapping their hands 'round his throat, he would allow the lack of oxygen if it meant she could stare into him like this for the rest of his life. 

And divinity was vile. It forced him to swallow up embers and accept the fire set inside him. Forced him to believe in a being who only ignored his pleas. Yet, if it held any sort of kindness then perhaps it birthed a girl of stars and moon and perhaps it led her into his life where he wished for her to stay forevermore. 


End file.
